Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (628 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (527 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (459 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (446 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (444 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (420 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (414 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (385 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (379 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (378 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (370 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (346 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (329 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (321 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (302 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (279 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (269 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (267 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (259 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (249 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (243 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (241 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (240 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (230 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (220 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (217 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (212 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (211 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (210 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (210 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (206 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (201 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (196 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (192 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (183 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (182 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (181 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (178 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (177 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (174 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (168 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (166 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (161 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (147 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (145 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (144 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (141 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (140 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (139 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (137 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (136 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (135 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (135 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (134 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (132 VA titles) (British) #Peter Cullen (131 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (129 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (129 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (128 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (128 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (126 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (126 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (125 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (124 VA titles) (American) † #Lex Lang (121 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (121 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (120 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (119 VA titles) (British) #David Kaye (119 VA titles) (Canadian) #Josh Keaton (118 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (117 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (117 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (116 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (115 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (114 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (114 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (114 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (114 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (113 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (112 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (110 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (107 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (107 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (106 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (105 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (105 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (104 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (104 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (102 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (102 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (101 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (101 VA titles) (British) #E.G. Daily (100 VA titles) (American) #Jackie Gonneau (100 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (100 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (99 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia